Second Chances
by Samuel John Winchester
Summary: I finally updated... what's happening and who is this strange man... find out inside. (I suck at Summaries) R/R PG13 for violence and death
1. New School, New friends?

Second Chances  
Chapter 1  
  
  
A fierce battle raged on in the space around us. Some of my friends have died during this battle, and I know there is a chance I will not walk away from this. The remaining members of my 'family' of friends surround Yuy and I. Partly defending us as a past habit or protecting their leaders, I know not which, maybe it's a mixture of the two. Surround the ring of my friends are the enemies, thousands upon thousands of them... out-numbered; maybe we are but not out-smarted. No. We are far more superior then the enemies, by about 2,000 years. Sounds impossible, it is not when you were reborn repeatedly. I came to a decision, possibly the only one at this time. The comm. link between my friends and I switches on and I see Yuy, as unemotional as ever, I know he's came to the same conclusion as I - Self destruction. It may be the only way to truly destroy the enemy. Yuy doesn't have to say a word, his unwritten expressions are more than enough for the others to realize that this is the end, that We will finally complete our mission - destroy the enemy. I start a countdown Five... Four... Three... Two... One... I hear the clicks of the buttons and I wait. Well guess this is farewell... The light brightens greatly; it's coming… The blinding white light surrounds each of my friends and our suits and expands until it swallows everything within a 300-mile radius. A louder click sounds off and then a large explosion flares out of our suits… it's over for now...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A lone figure Watches as her friends and allies, once again, die for their *mission*. 'Their time in this life is over, May they live a far better life then this one was.' she mental tells herself. Another figure moves in the shadowy, mist filled area. Her eyes dart towards the figure and holds her Staff out defensively infront of her.  
"Who's there!"  
"Relax Lady Setsuna..."  
"Your highness? Is that you?  
The figure nods and steps out of the shadows to reveal a man, in his mid 20's, with waist length slivery bluish hair. His pointed ears give him an elven look.  
"It's good to see you again, my King. It's been a while."   
"Aye a while indeed. I have a favor to ask of you."  
"What is it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I see darkness all around me... Am I dead? Last thing I remember was the explosion. Where are the others? I see a man infront of me, sliver hair with a slight tint of blue. And what's this… pointed ears? Indeed strange. I reach for my gun… oh god, it's not there.   
"Who are you?"  
"Honestly Ami, Do you not recognize your own family members?"  
"My… Family? What do you mean?"  
"What I mean is: You do not even recognize your own Father when you see him."  
"Father?"  
I can't believe it.. My father, here? Tears begin to form as they soon streak down my cheeks. I walk towards the man and embrace him, crying into his light blue robes. He comforts me and whispers something in elvish to me.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wake up in a cold sweat. That's the same dream that has haunted my dreams for the last seven years of my life. What does it mean. The words of the man, my 'father', cross my mind numerous times. Though I know he wasn't speaking japanese I still understood his words.. How? Oh man, I woke mom up. My mother walks through the door into my room and sits on the edge of my bed.  
"Another bad dream sweetie?" I nod and she begins to stroke my long blue hair.  
"Try to go back to sleep sweetpea. Remember you have school tomorrow. First day to a new school is exciting." Say says as she stands and begins to exit my room. She stops and turns to me when she gets to my door.  
"Goodnight Ami" She continues out the door and cuts the light off in the hall.  
  
The next morning Ami wakes up and gets dressed for her first day at a new school, she'd be starting Third grade at this new school. She walks into the kitchen and sits down for breakfast. Her mom smiles and pours her a bowl of cereal. The rest of breakfast goes good, a little silent but hey, atleast they weren't arguing. Ami and her mother walked towards the school in silence. As they approch the school Ami's mom kneels down.  
  
"Ami, Please try not to get kicked out of This school for fighting, it's the fifth school you've been in this year. Try not to mess it up." Ami walks away from her mom and towards the school. She hoped that this school had some information on these 'Gundams' she remembered he mom saying something about them but she couldn't remember. Ami Stalked into the library and asked if they had any information on the eve wars or the Gundams and their pilots. She was pointed towards a group of books on a shelf near the back of the library that had all the info about the Gundams in them. Ami nodded and stalked towards the shelves.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class, We have a new student with us today. This is Mizuno Ami, Her family just moved here. I expect you all to make her feel welcome here." the elderly teacher warned the class as she glances in the direction of a boy with unruly moss brown hair. Ami walks towards the boy and sits behind him. She glances around and notices that in the back two rows have a boy with a girl behind them. There's the moss-brown haired boy, beside him is a boy with a long braid, then an arabian one, one with funny hair that covers his face, and at the end is a chinese boy with a tight braid. 'These guys look familiar...' She thought to herself. Beside her she noticed a blond girl with a red bow in her hair, Behind the arabian boy is a tall and tough looking girl, behind the one with the goofy hair is a girl with a weird hair style.. it's in a pair of Odangos... 'Odango Atama' Ami smirked as she found a nickname for the girl. And behind the Chinese Boy is a girl of oriental discent, or so it looked, she had black hair with violet/red highlights.   
"Class We are going to talk about the gundam Pilots today. You will learn the Pilot and Suit's names and one thing each did. There were two leaders - Ami and Heero Yuy They piloted The Wing Zero and the Raging Tsunami respectively... Yes Ms. Mizuno?"  
"Actually You've got it backwards, Heero was Wing Zero's Pilot and Ami was Raging Tsunami's Pilot."  
"How would you know that, The Gundams were destroyed long before you were even born."  
"I read it in this book, 'The life of the Gundams: From the Eve Wars to the Last attempt'" Ami holds up the book for the teacher to see.  
"Ah I see Ms. Ami That you have an interest in The Gundams and their Pilots... Please inform The others of the other Pilots and the Suit they each Piloted, since you seem to know SO much about the topic." She sounded sarcastic   
"Well Apart from Ami and Heero Yuy, who came from the L1 Colony. There is Duo Maxwell, Pilot of the Deathscythe and DeathScythe Hell, and Minako, Pilot of the Aphrodites. The Gundam Aphrodites was named after Aphrodite, The Greek goddess of Love. They were from the Colony L2. Next from Colony L3 is Trowa Barton, pilot of Heavyarms and Usagi Pilot of Selene, Named after the goddess of the Moon Selene. From Colony L4 is Quatre R. Winner, Pilot of SandRock and Lita Pilot of Lighting Dash, And Last but never least, from Colony L5 is Wufei Chang Pilot of Shenlong, or as he refered to it Nataku and Rei Hino Pilot of the Firey Inferno. Is that enough for You?"  
"Yes quite enough of your sarcastic tone Ms. Ami"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later at Recess The Five boys and four girls, that Ami nothiced earlier in class, were huddled in a group.. probably plotting something. Ami was sitting against a Sakura tree boredly.   
"Well if it isn't the brain herself." Came a voice of a fairly large boy from her class.  
"What of it!" Ami replies while standing up   
"I'm not sure If I like you.. Someone's going to have to teach you a lesson." He pushes her aginst the tree  
"Oh YOUR going to teach ME a lesson.. Ha don't make me laugh. I have one thing to say: Bring it! Tonight in the woods by the park. But just remember I WILL hurt you So just be warned that you asked for it." She Knocks his hand away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Chapter 1 is out now. Sorry for the Delay. Hope you like it. 


	2. Midnight meeting

A/N: Yay! Reviews.. I'm happy. So I'll type another Chapter.  
  
~~~~ Means change of scene and/or pov  
  
**** Used to specify when it changes to the unknown place from Chap. 1  
  
Second Chances  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After school her mother was there to walk her home. Her mother sensed something was bothering her so she decides to ask her daughter about it.  
  
"What's the matter hunny?" She asks in a calming voice. Ami, whose mind was already set for that night, decided to keep her mother in the dark about her plans later.  
  
"Nothing, just was hassled by some boys at school"  
  
"What did you do to them..." this came in a cautious tone.  
  
"Nothing I walked away..." she adds mentally 'After I made sure that when I hurt them I wouldn't be kicked out of school for fighting, because I'm not going to be fighting on school property now am I?' Her mother just shakes her head and walks on. She was about to be late for work...  
  
"Hunny this is where I have to go now... you go home. Take the shortcut through the park. I'll be home late and be quiet your father is sleeping He has to work tonight." With that she hurries off to her job, she's a lawyer, and her father is a Doctor, an ER surgeon to be exact...  
  
"Well I guess I should go and practice... only a few hours till the fight..." and off she went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about 3 hours of training she stopped to take a shower, get dressed, and get started for the woods. She pulls her dark bluish-black hair into a high ponytail; on her hands she wears a pair of black biker gloves, ones without the fingertips in them. She wears a pair of Black pants and a plain black top and a long black coat. She then proceeds to sneak out of the house, not as much as not to wake her parents more of to not wake the neighbors. She checks her watch... 11:48... she would be early, since they are to fight at midnight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What is she planning on doing, M'lord?"   
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling it will not be pretty..."  
  
"Has the time come..? Will she emerge?"  
  
"I believe so.. We'll have to wait and see m'lady"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why are we doing this again, He?"  
  
"I want to know more about her... Don't look at me like that... stop it, It's not like that, that's icky (never thought he would say that... guess who 'He' is I'll give you a hint 'Hn' you got it?)"  
  
"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure... he he we believe you, He likes the Icky girl, He likes the Icky girl... ooowwwwwww what was that for he-man..." the voice fades probably because of the death glare it was receiving from a fuming 'He-man'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She leans against a tree, allowing the shadows to engulf her... as the large boy and two of his friends pass...  
  
"About time you came... What you couldn't fight little ol' me all alone so you brought your friends to back you up.." She steps into the clearing, her face is about the only part of her you could really see... she was dressed in black everywhere else...  
  
"Ha. You think you can beat the three of us? I think not... grab her you two.."  
  
"oo I'm really scared" She allows herself to be held in place by them... so as to gauge their strength and that of the larger boy.  
  
"Weakling not even trying to get away or fight...I'll teach you who rules our school"  
  
"This should be good... Try Me"  
  
"Your not in a position to be picking" sometime while the two were talking, bantering rather, the two holding her tied her hands behind her tightly with a rope... before she realized it the larger boy lashed out sending a strong punch into just above her right cheek, knocking her down on her back. Then he sends punches into her ribs, chest area, and face. The Boy grows tired of hitting so he starts kicking her in the side; soon the other two are joining in on the abuse. The three boys hear something in the woods and get one last kick in before fleeing the clearing. They laugh as they leave her to whatever sound they heard. A man with silver hair that would look hauntingly familiar to Ami, if she were conscience enough to see him... The strange man bent down and carefully plucked her from the harsh ground, holding her like an infant her wraps her in a cloak of sorts. He then turns and walks out of the clearing and soon disappears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Across town in a hospital and some office buildings across the road were caught in a wildfire... An ER Doctor was administering Oxygen to a patient and some how sparks were created and the fire spread to the gas lines connecting the two buildings and it caused both buildings to explode killing those on the ground floors instantly, thus leaving at least one little girl orphaned...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Both wrists are broken, 3 or 4 ribs broken one may have punctured a lung, internal bleeding, a gash on the right cheek, possible brain damage... this event was more-than-likely traumatic..."  
  
"My child... I wasn't soon enough to spare you this pain..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Everything was fuzzy... and dark... Am I dead? This a Dream like before...what Happened, is happening and/or will happen... ah headache...' She glances around this void and finds a glint of silver. She follows the glint until it becomes less of a glint and more of that of a head.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? What Happened...?" I bombarded this person with questions  
  
"Whoa... one at a Time my child.. This is the past, present and the future... I am your Father. I brought you here because it is time to train you for the future... as for what happened... lets just say you challenged some boys who were stronger than you whom you made a fool of at school..."   
  
'School... ah crap mom's going to be mad... I'm probably going to get blamed for the fight, which I started, and be kicked out again.'  
  
"Does my mom know about the fight... Did I get kicked out of the school?" she timidly questions.  
  
"You mean you 'mom' from the present time, not your 'mom' from the past right?" She nods and he continues "I'm sorry but in order to bring you here to train and cut ties with this false reality, they died in a fire that started in the ER then spread. I'll give you a choice on how you would like to 'disappear' in that world... by Dieing or by simply running away... it's your choice."   
  
"I think I'll..."  
  
  
  
'Where'd they go? Who was the man? Why didn't she fight the boys? What happened....' these thoughts crossed the group of five guys and four girls as they search the woods for the mysterious man and Ami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, on the edge of the woods a small broken and bloody child was found by a couple of joggers.  
  
"Oh my, Alex call an ambulance. Hurry." A few minutes pass and an Ambulance is seen pulling up to them. The driver hops out, along with a few others.  
  
"Are you the one that called? What happened? Who did this?"  
  
"Yes we called, We're unsure on what happened we just found her like this, and I don't know who did this..."  
  
"Lets hurry this kid looks to be on her last leg..." The team worked quickly and carefully loaded her into the ambulance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you think doctor? Will she live?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm amazed that she survived the night alone in the woods..."  
  
"It doesn't look good does it... I mean broken wrists and a few ribs, maybe a punctured lung, a large cut on her face, possible trauma and a chance of brain damage. She's in bad condition..."  
  
"It's sad to see such a small child in this picture... hooked up to machines, all the tubes and wires... such a shame that this happened. We've done all we can and for now all we can do is hope and pray that she pulls through... for all our sakes" With that the nurse sadly nods and places a comforting hand on the doctors shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class, Settle down Class. I'm going to take roll, everybody in his or her seats... Good everyone's here"  
  
"But Ami, the new girl, isn't" A girl from the back pipes up.  
  
"Your right. I wonder what happened, has anyone seen Her lately."  
  
"I did last night she was in the woods fighting with somebody..." The large boy shot a death glare to the one who said this  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Yuy? Who was she fighting"  
  
"I know what I saw... I don't know who she was fighting it was dark...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Yuy! Your dead if you get me in trouble."  
  
"You think I'm afraid of you? Don't make me laugh, unlike the girl I will hurt you."  
  
"Ah so you think you can hurt me... well bring it on right here right now."  
  
The larger boy tried to punch Heero but he beat him to it. The larger boy fell back and hit the ground hard. Heero walked over to the side of the boy and in a motion of kicking him in the side he kicks the dirt and sends dirt on the boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you found who she is yet?"  
  
"Yes sir. She is Mizuno Ami. Her parents were killed in the fire last night. She has a reputation for getting into fights... She has no other family. What?! Oh no, She's.... gone"  
  
"... She is going to a better place now..."  
  
"I'll make arrangements for her to be buried with her Parents tomorrow. Inform the press of this news."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So that's it? I don't even get to say goodbye to my parents, well those parents..."  
  
"You want to go to the Funeral? Your funeral?"  
  
"Can I? I'd like to say goodbye to that life..."  
  
"Sure.. But I want to go too... It would look weird for a child that looks sorta like the one being buried to be there alone."  
  
"What do you mean 'Sorta'... I am the girl being buried..."  
  
"Not anymore.. You have begun to change into what you should look like... the other was an illusion till you were needed to fulfill your destiny." Ami looks in a mirror that appeared in front of her, She gaps in awe at what she sees. Her hair, no longer the dark blue it was, is now a light blue/silver color like her dads... Her eyes are silver in color with an emerald green ring around them. Her ears are pointed like her Fathers, Giving her an elvish look. Her skin is now a golden brown, slightly darker than she had been in previous lives.  
  
"Whoa... I look like you now."  
  
"I know my child, I know"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class I regret to inform you that our Miss Ami Mizuno is no longer with us..." she bows her head "let us have a moment of silence for her..."  
  
'She's dead... that stupid twit killed her... I felt something in her something that makes me think I knew her all my life but we only meet yesterday... why did she have to die...' Heero thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night was the viewing, where friends and people whom knew them could come and see the family one last time... Heero and his friends decided that they would go, more like Heero dragged them to it. The larger boy and his two friends were there and most the town was there. In the back of the room a pair stood out... both silver haired and both dressed in dark blue/Midnight blue Robes. They approached the three bodies in the front slowly. Heero took notice of the man first 'that's the man that took Ami' then the little girl. He walked up to them and asked a simple question   
  
"Were you friends with the family..."  
  
"The man and his wife were my best friends and their daughter was like my own, and my daughter's best friend"  
  
"Ohh.. I'm sorry I'm Heero Yuy, a Boy from her Class"  
  
"I am Aratáro and this is my daughter Andúnehísë. It's nice to meet with you Mr. Yuy." 'hmm.. strange names...' Heero thought to himself.  
  
"May I ask where you are from? Your foreign I take it..."  
  
"We are from Thalandwire... it's in France, a small village" The man receives a small glare from his daughter, Heero takes note of this and walks back to his group of friends. The next day was uneventful a funeral or three but nothing much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Lady Setsuna, Do you know of my past?"  
  
"Of course M'lord. I, or rather my father, brought you here. It was our secret... The others of the court would not understand if they knew the King of the most powerful kingdom in the known universe was of a different world."  
  
"They would also not understand if they knew that their time Mistress' Mother was from the same world."  
  
"You really should tell your daughter that you will be training her in...."  
  
**********************************END****FOR****NOW************************************************  
  
Hehe I think I will leave it here for know. I'm debating on crossing this with something else (LOTR) as if you couldn't figure it out... I might but I'm not sure. My muse helped me to get this written in a day and I thank him for that. oh? Have I not introduced you to my muse yet.. oops hehe *points to the small dragon on her shoulder* this is my Muse, Ki. *hello....* hehe don't be shy to the readers were in this together as A team... There isn't an I in Team now is there Ki? *Nope but there's a ME in Team... HEHE* ~Sweatdrops~  
  
Review and tell me your oppinion on the SM/GW/LOTR Xover... 


End file.
